


a smart excuse 聪明的借口

by fenglan



Series: 【授权翻译｜福华福】 johnlock•actually [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A silly thought, Flash Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, a seriously silly thought, mature in terms of wordings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglan/pseuds/fenglan
Summary: 当CumberCurlyGirl在我们的johnlock FB群里发有关于智能手表和谷歌文档的帖子时，我突然想到了这个。这一次，我把它变成了一个”告示”。This thing just popped up on my mind when CumberCurlyGirl posted in our johnlock FB group, something about a smart watch and a Google doc. On this one-shot, I made it into a notification.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 【授权翻译｜福华福】 johnlock•actually [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671388
Kudos: 3





	a smart excuse 聪明的借口

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



提案一小时前就开始展示了。  
约翰眯起眼睛，尖锐地打量着坐在他前面那一头乱蓬蓬的乌黑鬈发的后脑勺。他静静地等着它的主人飞快的说出那些带有侮辱性的话，并毫不羞耻地反驳他和安德森一起制作的PPT演示文稿中的观点。

好像每个人都觉得这样很有趣，因为这个叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯的家伙经常在他的辞藻里面添加点幽默。但约翰并不这样认为。这无疑让他感到恼火，有辱自尊，最重要的是——格外的羞辱。他永远也不会想要得到这些。但如果这个家伙跟安德森顶嘴，约翰绝对会让他蒙受耻辱。他的大多数同事都曾在夏洛克那双挑剔而迷人的灰色眼睛下遭受了折磨，还有那甜美的粉红色嘴唇发出的一连串的侮辱——等下，这念头是打哪儿来的?

约翰清了清嗓子。

令人惊讶的是，安德森以出色的表现结束了他们的演讲，丝毫没有像夏洛克那样带有侮辱性的评论。当他的合作伙伴坐下来告诉大家这是约翰的主意时，他们赢得了众人低声的祝贺。对此约翰向他们回以笑容。

不过，好像有些不对劲的地方。

约翰心不在焉地向前倾了倾身子，一声不响地把椅子拖向坐在他对面的那个人。隐隐约约,他闻到一股淡淡的古龙香水。该死，如果这个人闻起来不那么好——

在那一瞬，这个人的一切占据了约翰所有的思想。夏洛克的深灰色西装整整齐齐地叠放在他旁边的一把空椅子上，因此那人只剩下一件紫色衬衫，而约翰想知道夏洛克是否明白穿这种颜色意味着什么。他蓬乱的卷发稍微有些发潮。房间里的灯光似乎使夏洛克的头发变得柔软而甘美,而约翰想知道它摸上去是不是真的很软。眼下，那件紫色的衬衫似乎将他的肌肉绷得更紧了。于是约翰的脑子就被一个强烈的画面袭击了:他想从那名男子身上撕下那件衬衫，把他推到床上，然后把他的脸深埋在夏洛克的下巴和脖子之间。

哦,郑重声明，约翰是双性恋。他和许多男女都有过一段风流韵事,但他对夏洛克一无所知。在约翰眼里，那个男人有个神一般的形象,以及一个值得膜拜的身材。那绝对能令任何性别的人都大饱眼福。但在员工的闲暇时间，他从未见过夏洛克带人参加公司组织的郊游或夜间活动。见鬼了，他也从没见过那个男人跟一个男人或女人在一起。哦，等等——有一次他确实瞧见他跟一个男人在一起，好像那天他自己在希尔斯伯勒大街附近的一家酒馆里喝酒来着。

一束灯光分散了约翰的视线，他的思想随之偏离了轨道。他把目光投向了夏洛克的手腕上的一个精致的小东西。

一块智能手表，当然，这个时髦的混蛋。

他在干什么?他是嫉妒夏洛克有这么个时髦的玩意儿(因为他的积蓄还不远够买一块)，还是因为这个玩意儿被贴在他光滑的皮肤上，天知道为什么——但他只想握住它，亲吻一下那下面柔软的皮肤。约翰向后靠在了椅背上，从桌子上拿起他的茶杯，一边轻轻抿了一口，一边克制自己不去看或者对那个方形装置上的消息感到好奇。

终于，他忍不住地眯起眼睛盯着那件东西。上面写着——

“夏洛克，我要甩了你的前男友。现在我知道你为什么不想和他搞在一起了。他的阴茎比一个熟透了的中等大小的茄子还小。”

约翰倒抽了一口气，极大地声音引起了夏洛克的注意。那个人先是侧身傻笑着看了看他的手表，然后又转过头来盯着自己的时候。约翰觉得对方似是意味深长的看了自己一眼，随后便转过身去。

另一条消息点亮了手表——“那家伙甚至连两个乳头都够不着。”

当他们的上级站起来结束会议时，约翰在座位上局促不安地扭动着身子。员工们一个接一个地走到外面去休息。最后，整个会议室只留下了约翰跟夏洛克。

随后约翰站了起来，手里紧握着一杯茶，以便他可以把注意力重新集中起来。约翰低声咒骂道。他甚至没有注意到自己勃起了。该死，他需要快点来一发——也许晚一点的时候?

然后，夏洛克几步走到他身后，用低沉而急切的声音对着自己的耳朵低语道。

“在我的车里。五分钟。用我的外套。”

说完那个人就朝门口走去。但在打开它之前，夏洛克再一次转向他，眼睛里充满了渴望和欲望，不耐烦地盯着他的勃起。

“就当是找个借口离开……”男人用低沉的男中音拖长声调说。

门关上的前一秒夏洛克向他眨了眨眼睛（wink），这个举动的后果就是约翰一口把茶呛了出来，全洒在裤子上。当他后知后觉过来时，约翰无奈的摇了摇头，咬着下唇，脸上挂着痴笑。

该死的聪明的借口。

——Part 3 End  
(TBC)


End file.
